Twists
Twists and Turns An Animal Jam Wiki story Idea credits go to Cloudy Jay, Codywife1, NunyaPie, and the rest of the Animal Jam Wiki chat the evening of November 28th, 2014. Written by Emerald Pup Appropriate for users 12 and up Chapter One The girl gritted her teeth as she was thrown into the courtyards of the wiki. The two administrators, OFFICIALHARRY, going by his alias "H", and Roadhawk, eyebrows raise and silent, walked to her, unlocking her cuffs and shoving her out the gates. Without a word, Roadhawk got out his keys and locked the gate, and the two administrators disappeared back into the wiki. The girl, shaking her free wrists and gasping, clutched furiously to the fence, shaking it. How dare they, repaying her with this after all she did was be the best she could be. Sure, she'd attacked the smaller girl and called her hideous names, but hasn't everyone done so every once in a while? But pulling her by her hair, locking such horrendous cuffs on her delicate hands, literally throwing her out the place--what kind of hospitality was that? She blew her hair out her face and stared viciously at the building. She wouldn't want to be in such a place anyway, but she would not allow herself to be treated like that. Letting go of the fence, the girl dusted off her jeans, and walked off. The small teenager had walked aimlessly for several miles, soon approaching an abandoned street. Looking both ways, she scurried down them, and turning into one dark alley. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, the girl called "Scarbolt?" A boy emerged from the shadows with dusty blonde hair falling right above his hazel eyes, clothed in ripped shags and bare feet, and having one long scar reaching from right above his left eye to his chin. He had a muscular build but was only several inches taller than the girl, having a limp in his walk. His eyes lit up and he embraced her. "Warriorheart, thank goodness!" She, although relieved to see him, gently pushed him back. Appalled, the boy raised his eyebrows. "How'd it go?" "How did it go? Horrible! ''Horrendous, I will say! They treated me like a bag of fleas, beating me, yanking me, cuffing me and physically throwing me out their establishment!" The girl brushed her ignorant, dark hair from her eyes once again. The boy lowered his eyebrows, his eyes flashing with fury. "Fools. Shall I handle it?" The girl looked up at him, a glint in her eye. "Oh, you shall." He smirked, reaching into his back pocket, wrapping his fingers on the handle of a revolver. "Show me the way." Chapter 2 Scar appeared at the gate of the wiki at the crack of dawn. Clouds blanketed the sky, engulfing the entire premise in darkness. From the low glow of the wiki's streetlights, he could see that there were no guards on duty, possibly due to it being dinner time. The street rat smiled to himself, rubbing his hands together and feeling around the gate for the padlock. His sister stood a bit farther back. "You sure you'll be okay?" The boy turned around for a moment, flashing his surprisingly pearly white teeth. "I'm not the one to ask, Warrior." He grasped the padlock, eyes adjusting as possible. He whipped out the gun and fired one shot at it. The padlock fell helplessly and the gate swung open. "This will be fun." Diamond, a young administrator, lifted her head from the dinner table and dropped her fork. "Did anyone hear that? Sounded like gunshot..." Everyone in the cafeteria shook their heads. "Probably those potatoes," Count teased, poking the girl with his spoon. "I heard Sea poisoned them with cough syrup." "I did no such thing!" hissed the user, shoving the bottle deeper into her pocket. Diamond shrugged, pushing the potatoes farther away from her, and going back to eating. The two unexpected guests arrived at the grand magohany doors. Scar placed his ear against the wood and listened. No one guarding from the inside, unless the doors were sound-proof, which couldn't be the case since the two could hear the clamour of dinner. Nodding, the two pushed open the doors. They were in. "Watch your back, and stay by me," Scar huffed, tightening his grip on the gun. Dinner was coming to an end, and few users slowly began to file out. Scar pressed himself against a wall, grabbing Warriorheart by the arm and keeping her close to him. They silently scampered through the rooms. Warrior froze, hiding behind Scar and pointing. There, walking perpendicular to them, was the tall, robust administrator, H. He seemed not to be attentive to his surroundings, reading a pamphlet as he walked. Scar exchanged a glance to his sister, who gave a nod. Lifting his head up, the boy held up his gun and began to approach the administrator. "You." Harry looked up, dropping his pamphlet. "What the--" "You mistreated and arrested my sister. Did you not?" Scar's eyes bore into Harry's skull, the arm holding the gun remaining perfectly straight. He walked closer. "Mistreat is a stressed word. However, because she did reek havoc to this wiki, I, indeed, did arrest her." The boy stood up tall, meeting the gaze of the gunman. "Pathetic on your behalf. Oh, well, we all make mistakes, and we all face the results." Without even flinching, Scar pressed the trigger, and H's head blew clean off. CJ slammed her hand over her mouth to stiffle a scream. ''Oh my.....ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh She'd been peeking from behind another room's doorway, only to see Harry, missing part of his head, fall flat on the floor, dead. A man who had to be at least in his late teens standing over him. She couldn't even cry. Her mind seemed to die, her heart gave up on beating. She couldn't think past "Oh my...oh my...oh my..." Scar poked Harry's corspe with his foot. "Well, who's next?" CJ stared in shock, and then hid behind the wall, her mind blank. Indigo, her heart pounding, ran as fast as she could. She heard a gunshot. Dia wasn't insane. She heard it. She wasn't running towards the sound. She was running away from it. Her senses were focused, yet her thoughts and mind was blank. This discombobulation led her to slam into an older boy. Thrown off, she put her hand to her head and looked up. A tall, lean young man, his arms bulging with muscles. His blonde hair was swept right above his eyes, a long scar down his face. Indigo couldn't breathe. The boy had held onto his gun, however he slightly softened his grip. Sticking out his other hand, he said, "I'm Scarbolt." The girl was speechless. "Don't talk, do you? I must say, you're quite pretty for someone here." She felt her cheeks flush. "Someone like you shouldn't be in this horrendous place of betrayal and murder, now should they?" He shook his hand. Indigo looked down. "Wow, that's some courtesy. No eye contact, no hand shake, nothing. Can I at least have your name?" The girl finally sighed, locked eyes with him and shook his hand. "I'm IndigoPi." "That's a lovely name," he said, flashing his teeth. "You don't deserve to be here. I can't even let you. I just met you not more than two minutes ago and I can't bear to have you here." Indigo looked away. "But...I live here, for now." "You don't have to. Come with me. I can promise you much more. You're just that important to me." He gently touched her face. "I promise." Shutting her eyes, Indigo nodded, and took his hand. Without even a question as to where they would wind up, she followed him out the building. Warrior, appalled, slammed her hand to her forehead and escaped as well. Indigo was never heard from again. No one even had a clue they were there, or that they had killed Harry. No one except CJ. Chapter Three Nearly everyone stood gaping, surrounding the fallen admin's corspe. Chief, face pale, ran an unsteady hand through her hair. Road and Ice, without a word, carefully placed a sheet over Harry. Storm's eyes shone with tears, and Reshiam sobbed, "Who would do this?" CJ wasn't with the group. Like a walking corspe, she blindly strode in the opposite direction, toward the dorms. "He was obviously shot," said Universal, a bureaucrat. "By whom?" Asmodeous, as usual, stood at the edge of the crowd, her dark cloak wrapped around her, her purely white eyes dead, silent. Road cleared his throat, and spoke up. "We arrested a user earlier, maybe this is their revenge?" Diamond, stuttering, blurted out: "I I I knew I wasn't crazy! There was was was a gun shot!" "Well, they seem to be long gone now," said Chief. "If they wanted more they would have had it already. We may be safe for now, but always watch your back." If only the children knew it was just the beginning. Finally, Lunifer spoke up, "Hey, anyone seen Indigo?" CJ sat on her bed, knees hugged to her chest, back to the wall. She stared at the wall in front of her, wisps of moonlight illuminating small portions of the room. She couldn't get the image out her mind. Her friend and admin. Head flying off before he could even wince. Blood splattering the floor. Falling. Blood. Only thing in her mind. Blood. She couldn't lie down. She couldn't move. All she saw was blood. Blood. Her mind was blood. Death. She was death. There was too little. This was not right. What was happening to her? What was this feeling... Sleep she told herself. Sleep, CJ. She forced herself to lie down, rested her head on her pillow, and shut her eyes. Her legs swung out of bed. She walked across the room, and cracked open the door. Death is sleep, is it not? Cody, inable to sleep, had snuck out her dorm and up to the penthouse. She leaned against the railing, looking at the scenery beneath her. It was a long way down. The view was beautiful. She could see the great meadow, the flicker of buildings miles away, the street looking like a glowing ribbon beneath her. The wind blew against her face, and she closed her eyes. The girl thought she heard something, footsteps, maybe. Her blood chilling, she opened her eyes. Something came from behind her and pushed her over the railing, leaving her to fall helplessly to the ground, so fast she couldn't even scream. As quick as it arrived, it was gone. Chapter 4 Bunnybunny happened to be up and about early for her morning stroll. Her hands stuffed in her pockets, and her MP3 blasting music through her earplugs, she made a turn around the left wing outside. Freezing, she let out a shattering shriek. "CODY!" Like with Harry, about everyone was gathered around the girl's corspe, puzzled. "First Harry, now Cody!" cried Sea. Hurricane had his arm wrapped around a sobbing Peanutgirl. "Who...who's done such a thing?" stammered Slayer. Gray looked over the girl's body, sprawled out on the pavement, her head turned awkwardly and resting in a pool of blood. "Well, it's obvious she must've fallen from somewhere in the building, most probably the penthouse since there are no windows right above us." "Way to go, Sherlock," huffed Count. "How do you know she even fell?" asked Night. "She could've been ambushed." "Well," Puppy said, walking over to the corspe and kneeling down. "Looking at the way she's sprawled, her head and injury position, it's most probable." "Did she even fall?" asked Road. "Cody's not really one to lose her balance." "You're correct," Puppy said, standing up. "My guess is that she may have been engaging in some activity where she lost track and fell, or she was, most probably, pushed." The users gasped. "How?" "Who?" "Why?" "Well," Chief said, "there was Harry's murder yesterday, however his proposed killer must have disappeared. I highly doubt they would've found the time to sneak past all of us, go to the penthouse, and target Cody. Our night guards were on duty. If an intruder managed to stay in the building, he would've been caught by now." "So, what does this mean?" asked Weegee. "It means," Chief replied uneasily, "that there is a chance of a murderer loose in the wiki." Reshi let out a bellowing scream, and Lightning touched her head. Asmo's eyes flickered with distant delight, and CJ was motionless. She knew what she did. She knew it. How could she have done this? Why? And what was starting? "Roadhawk, Nightshade, Puppy," called Chief. Road and Night stepped forward alongside Puppy. "Road, I want you to secure everything. We may need to install cameras, and need a heavier guarding system. Assign Hurricane, Micha, and Graystripe as your main guards. Be the eyes of the wiki." "Yes ma'am," Road replied. "Nightshade, I want you to do a daily search of the premise. If you find even a misplaced ribbion, notify someone." "Will do." "Puppy, you've deliberately shown you are good at examining. I want you to go down to the labs. We will be giving you examples and evidence to work with, study everything and deduct from there. Understood?" "Yes, Chief." "Everyone else, report suspicious behavior, and lock your dorms at night. Hopefully, this will be under control. These are preventive measures, do not fret at all. We will get to the bottom of this and you may expect no more murders." Poor naive Chief. Everyone split up as assigned. Sea ran into her dorm. Thank goodness. She thought someone was on her trail. Now that everyone else had run off paranoid about a possible murderer, no one was focused on her. Sea slammed her door shut and locked it. Looking both ways, she closed her blinds and ran to her dresser. "So sorry I had to leave you in there for so long, that was cruel," she said. "But I promise, from now on, it will just be you and me." Roadhawk strolled through the wiki foyer, swinging his keys on his index finger and whistling. So, he was preventing any more possible murders. No biggie. He doubted there were any murderers in the first place. The intruder ran--Road assumed it to be that Warriorstar user or whatever--and Cody probably just lost her balance. He'd already put in an order for cameras to be installed, but they would not arrive for a month. Hopefully, everything would be okay by then. You can do this, Night. It's no big deal. The pacing girl repeated this to herself on the 3rd floor hallway. There's nothing you need to be worried about. Everything will be fine. Just two mishaps. All you have to do is report suspicions. Yeah, that's right. Just suspicions. Everything will be fine. Heaving a breath, she darted down the halls, looking over her shoulder every other moment. Cloudy Jay slammed her door shut, locked it, and then collasped on her bed. She buried her face in her hands, her head racing with thoughts. She'd killed Cody. She pushed her. She was the murderer now. Just like who did that to Harry. The girl looked up, tears running down her face. I killed Cody. I am blood. I am death. Everything was blood. Everything was death. Her bed, the lamp, the desk, the chair, the shelf. The floor, the ceiling, the walls that were closing in on her. She was trapped. She was trapped in death. She had to get out. She would get out. She'd make herself known. They wanted death. They will get death. Road nodded towards Hurricane and Micha, guarding the main gate. Gray was guarding the back. He'd walked the premise thrice that day, nodding at an investigating Nightshade and waving at Puppy in the labs. Yeah, there would be no more "murders" on his watch. Yet it still didn't cover that sinking feeling inside of him... Guess they would see soon enough. Night had fallen again on the wiki. Boiling from confinement, Blood and Death broke out. Now to taste my freedom. Count had rushed to bed that evening. All this crap about a murderer on the loose was ridiculous. Cody had obviously fallen. Chief was getting everyone paranoid for nothing, probably because she was only paranoid herself. His carelessness led him to not only fail to lock his door, but to even leave it cracked open. He'd left his bathroom light on and had flopped onto his bed, hiding under his covers and playing Motherboard on his handheld device. Posters of Claus and Porky hung from his muted green walls. His desk was cluttered with scrap paper and sketches of who-knows-what. His window was shattered from too hard horseplay outside several months back. His own personal haven wasn't to be disturbed. He hardly sensed what was coming next. Something, like a shadow, snuck into his room, unnoticed by even the vermin of the walls. It crept upon the lump of sheets and blankets that sheltered Count. The boy suspected not a thing. The visitor moved fast. It snatched up every blanket covering him in one swift grab, then wrapped its fingers around the boy's neck. His eyes brightened and he opened his mouth to speak, but the phantom's grip tightened. Slowly bringing its head to his ear, it whispered, "So, I heard you like Claus?" "N...Not...any...m--" The boy couldn't finish as his head was smashed into one of the posters, his body crumbling from the impact, blood splattering the walls and the floor. He was shoved again, and then released. The visitor stood over him, smirking. She hope he enjoyed Death. Without leaving a trail, she disappeared back into the corridors. Chapter Five That was enough for the users. Finding Count with his head smashed against the blood-soaked walls, his favorite poster torn,his limp body hanging helplessly... Someone had been behind these murders. And a new age had begun for the wiki. Cloudy Jay didn't even flinch. She just smirked to herself. The poster-stuffing wasn't too bad a touch for her. She'd done Count a favor. She'd let him greet death in his greatest inspiration's mouth. Now, who else was ready to witness the new phenomenon? She would be delighted to share. Puppy, who was disallowed from leaving the lab with the exception of meals, bedtimes, and emergency meetings, sat down at her microscope and examined the recent evidence. The most they'd had at the time were drops of Cody, Harry, and Count's blood, the bullet found in Harry's head, the gate's padlock and the poster in which Count's head was found in. At first, she couldn't tell much from the evidence. There was nothing abnormal with the blood cells. The bullet was slender, a deep gray, and partially rusty. It wasn't any bullet used here. Judging by the appearance and state, they must have been fairly old, purchased from a place farther from the wiki. A bullet of the exact same type was found in the busted padlock. Most probably had an outside user broken in and killed Harry. Chief was right, it was probably a kill-and-run. There was no further evidence of the person still roaming the wiki. After examining the poster, and an example of Count's fingerprints, Puppy found that there were no recent fingerprints on it, other than Count's. The killer must have pushed him into the poster and the wall; with that much force, the murderer must have had a great deal of strength. There were no other clues found at Cody's or Count's death site. He or she had planned this carefully. Sea scanned the halls. Good, alone again. As silently as possible, she scurried down them, turning towards her dorm-- "Hey, Sea!" a voice piped from behind her. The girl's heart nearly leaped out her chest, and she swung her head around. Aero, who'd apparently just came from the stairway, completely buttoned up, stood at the end of the hall, beaming. "Yeah, so, I need to run a few errands, and also may head by the bakery for a few biscuits. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" "WHAT?" cried the girl. She pressed herself against her door. "Uhm--I mean...well, I can't, maybe tomorrow or something." Aero tilted her head. "Why? I thought we loved shopping together, throwing any money we can find into the fountain and screaming at other customers. Plus, I'm even getting the blueberry biscuits, extra butter." "Aero, I'd love to, but I just can't right now, can't explain--you go have fun and bring me something back...okay bye!" Sea ran into her dorm and slammed the door behind her. Aerotron stood at the hall, puzzled and taken aback. Sea had been shutting her out a lot recently, never had time for anything, always running into her dorm. Something was amiss with that girl. But what? Category:Stories Category:Original Stories Category:Drama